


Staying in Bed

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Staying in Bed

Having champagne before noon was a luxury. Even better was having champagne before noon while lying naked and spent, covered in soft down blankets and surrounded by mounds of pillows. Even better still was having that champagne poured for you by the stunningly handsome man, equally naked but not nearly as spent, currently sharing your bed. And the best of all was tasting that champagne on his tongue as he pinned you down to partake in the joys of your flesh for the second time since the sun emerged over the horizon.

“Harry,” you squealed as he ran his lips along the soft flesh of your neck, “At least let me set my glass down first!”

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and used the other hand to pluck the delicate flute from your fingers and placed it on the end table. “No more distractions,” he whispered before capturing your lips once more. The feeling was intoxicating. Everything about him was. And as he entered you again, the sensation no less electric than any time previous, you found yourself drunk off his words, soft sighs of “my wife” and “beautiful wife” and “precious wife” over and over again.

The past eighteen hours of marriage and the past ten or so of passion had confirmed something you’d always known of the man you loved; Harry was a romantic through and through. Having you as his wife, his one and only for the rest of his life, was quite possibly the biggest turn on he could ever imagine. Monogamy and commitment suited him perfectly. Every time you called him husband, you heard the shutter run down his body, you saw the admiration and love shine through his gaze, and you felt the passion building all too quickly in his loins. If you had known how much Harry wanted this, you would have ran off and eloped a long time ago.

But here you were, in your honeymoon bed celebrating a promise you had each made in your hearts long before yesterday. And goodness did you never want to leave.

As Harry rolled off of you, the sun now much higher in the sky, he pulled you along with him. You were no longer connected but you might as well have been, flesh on flesh from head to toe and perspiration sticking you both together in a heated embrace.

Harry’s hands came up around your back, holding you to him. You pulled your legs around his hips to straddle him better, allowing your torso to fit more flush against his. You breathing synced, your bodies rising and falling together as you each closed your eyes to recover.

“Darling,” Harry asked softly after an hour of cuddles. His hands moved down the small of your back to cup your rear, “Can you see the clock from there?”

You pulled your head from his shoulder and lifted yourself to your knees, resting much more firming into your husband’s palms.

Harry took advantage of the new position, bringing his knees up so you could lean back into them, his hands kneading at the soft flesh he held. From this angle he could see all of you; your neck, breasts, stomach, and hips all on display for him. Your flesh was tinted a delicious shade of pink from having been pressed against him for so long. The sight made him smile. “Beautiful,” he murmured before lifting up your hips with his hands and gently setting you down again so you were securely pressed against his already growing length.

“Harry,” you breathed at the feel of him, “You are insatiable today.”

“What can I say?” Harry shrugged, pulling your left hand towards his mouth. He kissed each knuckle before continuing. “I have the most charming woman in the world in this bed right now and as my wife for the rest of my days. I’ve never been as happy as I am at this moment. And I’ve never seen a sight for spellbinding as you naked wearing nothing but this ring.” At that, he took your digit into his mouth until he arrived at the base of the cold metal. He looked at you with a smile in his eyes before gently pulling your hand away.

You could do nothing to stop him from feeling how much he was affecting you. Harry had always been a passionate lover but this was something different. This was raw and almost devious and every bit of you loved this Harry just as much as you loved your consummate gentleman.

You did your best to maintain your composure as he continued to swirl his tongue along the tip of your finger. “By the way, it’s 10am,” you inform him after glancing quickly at the alarm.

Harry’s brow furrowed before he gave you back your hand. Both of his hands moved again to your rear before lifting you up. He pulled himself out from under you before exiting the bed and throwing on his robe.

You couldn’t contain the whine that escape your lips as you saw him walk towards the other side of the room. He was dangerously close to the suitcases, where clothing and Harry’s secret itinerary resided, which would so easily break the spell you were under.

He turned to you with a questioning eye.

“Can’t we stay in bed all day?” you begged, pulling at the edges of the blanket before burying yourself underneath them again.

Harry laughed as you continued to burrow. “Of course we can’t, darling,” he said before picking up the hotel phone and dialing, “We have so much to explore.”

You pouted as best you could and pulled the blankets up over your head, willing the tourist parts of your honeymoon away.

Harry laughed at you once more. “Why we need to explore the bathtub,” he said seductively, waiting for you to poke an eye out of the blankets before continuing, “and the couch, and balcony, and the hot tub. There are even some countertops if we’re feeling so adventurous–” he was cut off by the sound of a voice on the other end of the line.

You pulled yourself up from your burial, looking on in awe at the man you had married, so determined to have sex with him on every inch of this hotel room if that was what he desired. He was being quite the cheeky bastard this morning, and it made you smile.

You heard him order up your brunch, and place a request for your dinner as well before he finished, “I believe we have a very eventful day ahead of us.”

“Shall we get started?” you asked, before pulling yourself out of the bed to join his side, tugging lightly at the strings of his robe.

“Lead the way, my love,” he whispered in your ear. Before he could even pull away, you had his hand in yours and were dragging him towards the shower. Harry couldn’t help but think the marriage suited you pretty nicely, too.


End file.
